


Not A Chance

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, supercat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: Winn lies, Cat believes him, and Kara (and Cat) are left with broken hearts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be part of the "Ways to say I love you" prompts.....it ended up being angst but I guess it could pass....maybe....if you squint.

Cat stalks across the room, stopping before the woman staring at her, “You heard me,” she growls, “Take. It. Off.”

“Cat?” Kara questions, her face crumpling at the demands. “What -”

“Take the damn ring off, Kara,” Cat snaps. “If you didn’t want it then you never should have said yes in the first place. I shouldn’t have had to find out from the damned computer hobbit.”

“Cat, I don’t -”

Instead of waiting Cat grabs Kara’s left hand and snatches the engagement ring she placed there six months ago away. “What the fuck were you gonna do? Wait until we were married and then demand a divorce, hoping to gain half my company. Not a chance,” she growls. The gaze she levels at Kara is nothing but fire covered in a sheet of deadly ice. “I know you’re some alien superhero but you are not going to break me, Kara Danvers.” She moves away, “Get the fuck out.”

Kara looks at the older woman, “Cat, what the hell is going on?” Her eyes are full of tears but her voice is still strong. “Why are you saying these things? You know -”

“I don’t know anything,” Cat growls. “Get out of my office, get out of my building,” she doesn’t look back but Kara hears the break in her voice anyway, “I never want to see you again.”

The shock is what makes Kara turn and leave, the shock and the pain that creeps up her spine. Its only when Winn approaches her that the anger comes, “Did she finally do it?” he asks, “Did she finally break you?”

The shove Kara gives him is probably harder than it should be, “Because of you!” she growls. “She ended everything because of you!” She drops to her knees in the middle of the CatCo bullpen, drawing James’ attention from his office, “Get the fuck away from me!” she screams at Winn, barely managing to keep her powers in check and she glares at him. “I NEVER fucking want to see you EVER again!”

She’s dropped her head to the floor sobbing when James lifts her up, scooping her into his arms and carrying her away from the gathered group of coworkers. When Winn makes to follow them he glares, “I would suggest you stay away,” he growls. “Come on, Kar, I’ll call Alex.”

Kara nods against his shoulder and rest against him, allowing herself to continue crying silently against his shoulder. “And Clark,” she murmurs. “And mom.”

James nods, “Yeah,” he says, “I’ll conference them all,” he promises while settling her on the couch in his office and pulling out his phone. “I’m here,” he promises when she leans against him. He pretends he doesn’t notice the woman in the office barely visible from his own that has collapsed onto her own couch, glass tumbler in hand and a tissue in her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex visits Cat, its not exactly pleasant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had far to many requests for me to fix this......and maybe I was a little to broken not to want to fix it myself. So here we go, I'm horrible at updating but then you guys know this, so I'm sorry if I take forever.

“Have you lost your fucking mind?” Alex demands, the empty banker box in her hands landing on the layouts hiding white marble from view.

The woman on the other side of the desk looks up, bored expression painted across her features, though if you know where to look you can see the signs of someone who has spent most of the afternoon crying. “You do know I can have you thrown out of the building faster than you can blink, correct? It’s a perk of having your name on it.”

“And you do remember that when you started dating my sister one of the first things I said to you was that if you hurt her,” she crosses her arms, “no one would ever find your body.” She glares at Cat, “Do you know where Kara is at this very moment?”

“Do I look like I care?”

Lifting the box up Alex tosses it to the ground, “You need to care, Catherine Grant, because that woman loves you more than anything else is this world. She’s proven that time and time again.”

“And yet she returns to her friends telling them how she hates the ring and is only with me because she pities me.”

Alex shakes her head, tightening her arms around herself, “I thought you were a smart woman, Cat,” she says quietly. “The asshole is in love with Kara, he has been for years and he would do absolutely anything to break the two of you up. All he wants is Kara to be single so that he can pine over her with some demented hope that he will one day have a chance with her.”

“She's been pulling away,” Cat says quietly and Alex sees it then, painted across the older woman’s face. Cat looks up at her, “Everything he said, it's true. That ring is useless and ugly and far less than anything Kara deserves. And she shouldn't love me, I'm old and bitter and I would only ever ruin her in the end anyway.”

Slowly Alex nods, “I see everything very clearly now,” she says quietly. “Cat Grant, most powerful human in National City and one of Supergirl’s heroes, is a bloody coward.” She doesn't look at Cat, knows a look of anger but also acknowledgement will reside on the other woman’s face. “I'm going to clean out her office,” she says bending to pick up the banker box on the floor. “She did manage to stop crying long enough to ask if she could see Carter on Saturday.”

“Of course she can,” Cat says quietly, “I won't hurt Carter because I've been hurt.”

Alex's head snaps up then, “The only one hurt here, Cat, besides Carter, because you know your son and you know he's going to hurt over this, is curled between her mother and foster mother on my bed while my wife frets and finally had to be cuffed with a Kryptonite cuff so SHE wouldn't come over here.” She shakes her head, “Don't play the victim, Cat, it's not a good look on you.” The urge to say more is there but she forces herself not to, “I’ll pick Carter up at seven Saturday morning.” When she leaves the office she doesn't look to make sure Cat nods, doesn't care if she does or not, she'd already texted her nephew two hours ago and told him when to be ready.

Cat drops her head into her hands as Alex leaves the office, palms digging into her eyes, “What have I done?” she demands of herself.

**Author's Note:**

> 35 “You heard me. Take. It. Off.” supercat


End file.
